theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Covalent Sibling Bonds
My sixteenth fanfic. American Titan gets credit for the title. Commentary is acceptable. (It's early in the morning, It shows an exterior of Lisa and Lily's room where Lisa is reading a history textbook) LISA: Huh. I knew there were 13 states that were first added to the union. - Lisa said (Lisa see's Lincoln approaching his door, but he struggles to open it) LISA: He needs help. - Lisa said, bored (Lisa sighs as she set her book on her dresser and walk up to him) LINCOLN: Thank goodness your here. - Lincoln said, relieved - I can't get my door knob to work. LISA: (examines it) Here the problem. - Lisa said - This door knob is detach from the handle, I'll get some tools. (In no time, Lana, who wearing a tool belt, is using a hammer to fix his door knob, she finishes it) LANA: There! Good as new! - Lana said (Lincoln opens the door and was successful) LINCOLN: Thanks, Lana! - Lincoln thanked happily (He gives Lana a dollar and she put it in her overalls pocket) LANA: Thanks, Lincoln. - Lana said (Lincoln walks in his room, reading, Lisa invites herself in) LINCOLN: Hey, Lisa. - Lincoln greeted - What can I do for you? LISA: Lets talk. - Lisa said, (She sit on Lincoln's bed) LINCOLN: What you wanna talk about, Lisa? - Lincoln ask LISA: You and I usually never interact with each other in a while. - Lisa said LINCOLN: Mostly, because your experiments. - Lincoln said LISA: What you mean by that preposterous statement? - Lisa ask LINCOLN: Mostly, people don't like because you always test your experiments on them, your beakers always cause explosives around the house, and you sometimes say things that are too smart that we don't usually understand. - Lincoln explained LISA: True, Lincoln, I did graduated from college. - Lisa agreed LINCOLN: We don't usually spend a lot of time with each other. - Lincoln stated - You usually do your studies and experiments and I always read comic books. LISA: Hey, how about you spend the whole day with me? - Lisa said - My knowledge can surpass both of us. LINCOLN: I will. - Lincoln said - That new science museum just open up toady. LISA: Perfect! - Lisa said excitedly LINCOLN: Okay. - Lincoln said - I'll ask Dad if he can take us there. LISA: No worries. - Lisa said - I'll teleport us there. LINCOLN: (confused) What? - Lincoln ask (In Lisa and Lily's room, the two walked in and Lisa open a safe to reveal a teleporter, which is a small remote control) LISA: Here it is, Lincoln. - Lisa showed LINCOLN: Whoa, a teleporter! - Lincoln said in glee - What does it do? LISA: It transported light across space and distance instantly. - Lisa said - Its a center providing interconnections between different forms of telecommunications. LINCOLN: (astounded) So, you built a teleporter, without telling us? - Lincoln ask LISA: Yeah. - Lisa answered - It also made us disappear and reappear from time to time. LINCOLN: And that's why you built the teleporter? - Lincoln ask - Also, this is gonna take us to the museum? (Lisa walk up to Lincoln with a smile on her face) LISA: Prepare yourself, Lincoln and I'll show you. - Lisa said happily (Lisa press a few buttons and sparks flow around them, much to Lincoln's shock and Lisa's joy, they are teleported to the museum) LINCOLN: It worked! - Lincoln said in astonishment - We at the museum! LISA: Like most of my experiments. - Lisa added - C'mon, let's learn some science and astronomy. (The two walked in the museum and reach a ticket lady) LADY: Let me see your passes. - the lady said (Lisa and Lincoln pull out their passes and the lady scan them) LADY: Have fun at the museum. - the Lady said LINCOLN AND LISA: Thank you. - the two thanked (The two walked to the science museum, there are dinosaur skeletons, giant model rockets, portraits of famous scientists, etc.) LINCOLN: This is cool. - Lincoln said LISA: It is. - Lisa agreed - Lets go to the dinosaur exhibit. (Lisa pulls out a camera) LISA: We can take pictures. - Lisa said (Lincoln and Lisa checked out the dinosaur bone skeletons, like a Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Stegosaurus, Pterodactyl, Brachiosaurus, etc.) LINCOLN: These fossils are really old. - Lincoln examines - Been around for over almost a billion years. LISA: Well, Lincoln, dinosaurs usually come from three zones. - Lisa said - It called the Mesozoic Era. LINCOLN: Pfft, I know that. - Lincoln said (Lisa leads Lincoln to a large dinosaur poster that has all three zones, the Cretaceous Period, the Jurassic Period, and the Triassic Period, Lincoln takes out a notebook) LISA: You see Lincoln, all three zones have individual dinosaurs in their respective zones. - Lisa said - The Cretaceous, Jurassic, and Triassic periods ends over 65, 145, and 240 million years ago, respectively. LINCOLN: Ah. - Lincoln said, pleased - Knowledge is key, now I notes for my science class. LISA: Anytime. - Lisa said - Which exhibit you wanna go next? (Lincoln thinks, he gotten something) LINCOLN: How about the space exhibit? - Lincoln gestures LISA: Excellent choice. - Lisa said (The two walked to the space exhibit where there is a laser show, Lisa snaps a photo) LINCOLN: There a model of the Solar System. - Lincoln spotted - All nine planets. LISA: Actually, my white hair pupil, they're are only eight planets. - Lisa corrected - In 2006, Nasa declares that Pluto is not a planet anymore, they classified it a "dwarf planet". LINCOLN: Oh. - Lincoln realized - No wonder why I failed my quiz on planets. LISA: Its okay, if you need a tutor, just talk to me. - Lisa said (Both of them took a seat and saw a light show of constellations; After they watch the light show, they walk out to another exhibit) LISA: This is actually fun, Lincoln. - Lisa said with excitement LINCOLN: It is, Lisa. - Lincoln said - I never seen you this happy. LISA: Like the time you prove my hypothesis with you breaking my experiment with your yo-yo. - Lisa pointed - You destroying it actually proves one variable. LINCOLN: I remember that experience. - Lincoln whispers - I dream my family falling apart. LISA: What? - Lisa ask confused LINCOLN: Nothing. - Lincoln said nervously - I'm getting hungry. LISA: Me too. - Lisa agreed - Fortunately, there a cafe and gift shop here. (Later, the two are having lunch at a cafe, after they're finished, they walk around) LISA: Oh, a geology section! - Lisa said excitedly (They run in, they admire many rocks and minerals) LINCOLN: All these minerals, from Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Quartz. - Lincoln said LISA: To Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. - Lisa finished (They fist bump and buy the minerals, they walk out) LINCOLN: Hey, Lisa, spending time with you was really fun, today. - Lincoln said happily LISA: It is. - Lincoln said - I'm having a good time with you. (They walk to the gift shop) LINCOLN: You want me to get you something from the gift shop? - Lincoln ask LISA: Sure. - Lisa happily said (They walk into the gift shop and looked at stuff, Lincoln bought an atom model, a dinosaur model, and a science book, Lisa bought a globe, a map, and a beaker, they also bought T-Shirts and they put their items in bags) ANNOUNCER: (from the intercom) Hello everyone, the museum will be closing in 30 minutes. - someone said LISA: Huh, we only got 30 minutes left til its closed. - Lisa said LINCOLN: C'mon, let's do something else. - Lincoln said (Then a montage of them doing stuff at various exhibits, with Lisa taking photos at every section, later, it show the two, who are wearing t-shirts, are outside on the stairs, staring at the stars) LINCOLN: I see Scorpio. - Lincoln spotted LISA: There's Pegasus. - Lisa detected LINCOLN: Aries. - Lincoln said LISA: This is really fun. - Lisa said LINCOLN: Looking at constellations is fun. - Lincoln said - They're at least 88 of them are in space and 12 are from the zodiac. LISA: Told ya. - Lisa said - C'mon, let's teleport back home. LINCOLN: Okay, off we go then. - Lincoln said (Lisa press a button, sparks surround them, and they're teleported in the front yard) LINCOLN: Best. Invention. Ever. - Lincoln said happily LISA: Thanks, Lincoln. - Lisa said (Lisa about to walk back home, but Lincoln stops her) LINCOLN: Hey, Lisa. - Lincoln called LISA: Yeah? - Lisa ask LINCOLN: I love you. - Lincoln said sweetly LISA: I love you too. - Lisa said nicely (The two hugged each other) LISA: Usually I don't use inane human emotions, but this is nice. - Lisa said nicely (They walk inside; Upstairs, Lincoln, in his PJs, is finishing his dinosaur model) LINCOLN: Finished. - Lincoln said (Lincoln walk into Lisa room, Lisa, in her PJs, is looking through her microscope at bacteria) LISA: Greetings, brother. - Lisa greeted LINCOLN: Thanks for taking me to the museum, Lisa. - Lincoln said happily LISA: Your welcome, human. - Lisa said - I had a blast with you. (Lana, in her PJs, walk into Lisa's room) LANA: Hey, guys. - Lana greeted - How was your trip to the museum? LINCOLN: It was great. - Lincoln said - I still that these dinosaur models that hasn't been completed, you guys wanna built these with me? LANA AND LISA: Yeah! - they said excitedly (The three play with their dinosaur models) THE END Trivia *I made a bunch of references in the story where Lincoln and Lisa were at the geology section, when Lincoln said about Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Quartz, its a nod to Steven Universe, one of my fav. shows of all time. *When Lisa said about Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, its a nod to Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire and Pokemon Emerald, which released in 2003 and 2005, respectively. Category:Episodes